This invention concerns ramps which are commonly used to service motor vehicles by driving the vehicle up a pair of the ramps aligned with each wheel of the front or rear wheels of the vehicle.
Such ramps are typically constructed of formed steel which is painted. This produces a strong, economical ramp but the ramps are relatively heavy.
Another approach is to mold the ramps from plastic with internal webs extending between external walls of relatively thin width to achieve adequate strength. While lighter than steel, the plastic ramps are still heavy enough to not be easily handled.
In both cases, costly tooling is required for each configuration of the ramp, which could be made in a number of configurations, as to be ideally suited for a particular vehicle type and for other uses, each configuration requiring costly tooling.
A problem is encountered when such ramps are to be used with low ground clearance sports cars, as the approach slope of conventional ramps is sufficiently steep that the front bumper will contact the ramp pushing the ramp away and preventing ascent of the wheels.
Such ramps could conceivably be made in many different configurations or even custom made for other uses if tooling costs could be greatly reduced or eliminated.
Another problem is the tendency for the bottom edges of the side walls of both steel and molded plastic ramps to sink into gravel or earth surfaces or to be easily tipped when attempted to be used. The edges of side walls of formed steel ramps can damage asphalt paving.
The side walls of plastic ramps can be easily collapsed if the ramp is misaligned with the vehicle wheels to a degree that the tires push the ramp sideways, bending the same such that the walls collapse under the weight of the vehicle.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a ramp construction which provides a light weight but durable and stable ramp useable on softer surfaces and which can economically be made in many different configurations.